<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by toonphile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554406">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile'>toonphile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stevinel Month [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Captivity, F/M, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's been locked up in this room for God knows how long, and is constantly fed off of by the monstrous Spinel. One day, Spinel offers her a way out.</p><p>--</p><p>For Day Four of Stevinel/Spineven Month: Red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel/Nora Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stevinel Month [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora feels the pin-prick of needles on her neck, and she knows what it is. Well, more like <i>who</i> it is. She attempts to squirm away from the sensation, but her wrists are suddenly being held down, and all she can do is squeeze her eyes tight, pretend she’s not there, go back home in her head, to her mom and Conrad and-</p><p>“Nora,” she hears him say, but she wants to act like she didn’t. If Nora didn’t know what her captor was capable of, she would’ve thought of his voice as comical; it’s strangely pitched, like a jester. But she knows to be afraid of him. She’s watched him drain enough people for the fear to course through her veins.</p><p>But he never drains her. No matter how many times she begs him to, to end her suffering, he just chuckles and then pulls away, locking her away in her room for another day. Nora could scream her lungs if she wanted to, to let her out, but she knows for a fact that it’s a waste of time, because he never listens to her.</p><p>Spinel pulls back now, giving kitten-like licks to her neck, trying to seal the small marks he made on Nora’s neck. Nora opens her eyes now, as she’s begun to develop a bit of a headache from keeping them closed for too long. She regrets it immediately, as she can see her blood coated on Spinel’s teeth, the grin on his face borderline feral. </p><p>“You’re so pretty, Nora,” he whispers, like he’s afraid someone else would hear him, even though they were the only two in the room. Nora turns her head away, no matter how much it hurts, because she can’t stand to see the love in his eyes. Well, not really love. She has no idea if a monster like him was capable of something like that. Obsession seems like the more appropriate word. </p><p>Spinel gathers both of her wrists in one hand-it feels borderline crushing-and uses his empty hand to grip her face.</p><p>“So, Nora. I’ve been thinkin’.” Oh, that’s never good. “You’ve been here for awhile, right?” Nora can only narrow her eyes at him, because she has no idea how long she’s been here. Spinel’s removed any things Nora could use to guess the time or day; no clocks, no electronics, no windows. The last one was the worst of all, as she had no access to the outside, nothing to at least ground her from this awful reality she was living in.  “Imma take that as a yes! Welllllll, how does leaving this room sound?” </p><p>Nora almost does a double take, because this isn’t something Spinel has offered before. At all. She was sure she would be stuck in this room forever. </p><p>“What’s the catch?” Nora asks, voice raspy. She hasn’t used it in a long time, for anything besides screaming. She always saw her silence as rebellion, but Spinel just seemed to see it as a minor annoyance. </p><p>Spinel smiles like the cat who swallowed the canary, and Nora knows it’s going to be something awful. </p><p>“Simple. If you want out, I’d have to turn you.” And in that moment, Nora begins to struggle again, because no. No no no no no no no. God no. Nora would rather die than become one of those...those things. Spinel tightens his hold on her wrists, but the pain doesn’t matter. Because Spinel wants to <i>turn her.</i></p><p>“Oh Nora, I felt like this was gonna happen.” Spinel sighs, removing his hand from Nora’s face only to pull out restraints from seemingly nowhere. He probably did, knowing him. Vampire bastard. </p><p>In one move, he slips one of the restraints around one of her wrists, before attaching the other end around the head of the bed. “I really thought we had moved past this, Nora.” </p><p>They had, at one point. Spinel had let her out of the restraints, saying he “trusted her a bit more now.” Not enough to leave the room, obviously, but enough to not be locked up all the time. Spinel leans down and kisses the untied wrist a small kiss, before getting up to leave. </p><p>“I won’t force anything on you, Nora. We have all the time in the world, after all.” And with that, Spinel was gone, the signature lock of the door behind him.</p><p>Nora leans back, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Every interaction with Spinel was more stressful than the last. Every encounter made her feel nauseous, and right now she feels like she could spill the contents of her stomach all over herself. Nora is able to hold it back though, her face scrunching up with the effort. </p><p>She knows Spinel. Too well, if she’s being honest. He’s persistent. And patient. He’ll wait until Nora’s at her most desperate point before he strikes. That just means Nora has to be stronger. Smarter. Outwitting a monster is gonna be difficult, but she has to.</p><p>It’s her humanity on the line, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp going back to my roots huh? its been a bit since i wrote a stevinel/spineven fic, but here it is!!! i still love them a lot, and i still have tons of ideas for them, so look out for more!! esp with stevinel/spineven month happening, gives me lots of inspo yeehaw!!</p><p>follow me on twitter @incestmilk! i scream abt cassarian and stevinel a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>